Вредная привычка
by VLSky
Summary: Любая вредная привычка приобретается незаметно, а после ее обнаружения шансы на избавление приравниваются к нулю.


Автор: **thehoyden**  
>Бета: <strong>Айрис_<strong>  
>Рейтинг: <strong>R<strong>  
>Пейринг: ГинИзуру  
>Дисклеймер: ничего, кроме удовольствия<br>Разрешение на перевод: **получено**  
>Размещение: <strong>Запрещено<strong>

Любая вредная привычка кажется чем-то незначительным и незаметным.

Как только Кира получает должность лейтенанта, Ичимару вводит закон обязательного чаепития.

– Чаепития чрезвыча-а-айно важны, Изуру, этот процесс делает нас всех цивилизованными людьми, – как всегда певуче и с улыбкой на лице произносит Ичимару, но тон его голоса, несмотря на это, серьезен. – Не принесешь подносик, ты же хороший лейтенант, пра-а-авда?

Кира склоняет голову в знак повиновения и говорит:

– Как прикажете, Тайчо. – Кира относится к делу серьезно, ведь он хочет удостовериться, что его новому капитану комфортно, хочет, чтобы их взаимоотношения сложились как можно более благоприятно с самого начала.

В небольшой комнатке, пристроенной к главному офису, напоминающей кладовку, Кира решает, что любимый капитаном чай именно в той банке, где листков меньше всего и насколько глубоко она расположена на полке. Исходя из опыта службы в 5 отряде, Кира не понаслышке знает о пагубном пристрастии Ичимару Гина к сладкому и поэтому новоиспеченный лейтенант полностью уверен в том, что процесс распития чая так и останется незавершенным без мучного дополнения к нему. В итоге – на подносе небольшой кусочек лимонного пирога, ровно и красиво надрезанного для того, чтобы показать, что он не последний. Пожалуй, думает Кира, стоит поспешить – он же не хочет заставлять капитана ждать.

Когда молодой лейтенант возвращается в их кабинет с чайным подносом в руках, лицо Ичимару озаряется искренней улыбкой при виде пирога.

– Верный ход мыслей, ве-е-ерный, – певуче и почти себе под нос произносит старший по званию, в то время как Кира расставляет содержимое подноса перед своим капитаном. – Вот, что мне всегда нравилось в Изуру – он всегда все продумывает наперед.

Кира лишь кивает вместо ответа, но прозвучавшая похвала его, несомненно, радует. Взяв чашку приготовленного для себя чая и устроившись за рабочим столом, лейтенант мысленно поздравляет себя с удачно выполненным заданием.

– О боже, – произносит вдруг Ичимару несчастным голосом. – Изуру не взял себе пирога.  
>Кира поднимает на него взгляд.<br>– А-ах, мне ничего, кроме чая не хочется, Тайчо, – он избегает в своей смущенной речи упоминания, что пироги он никогда особо не жаловал – слишком сладко, слишком насыщенный вкус.

Кира смотрит на Ичимару и видит как тот по-детски надувает губы – неописуемое зрелище.

– Неужели это последний кусок? Так и нужно было начинать, Изу-уру.

Кира начинает кивать до того, как осознает свои действия:

– Нет-нет, там еще достаточно. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь, капитан, не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.

Ичимару задумчиво слизывает оставшуюся на палочках сахарную глазурь.

– Нехорошо. Подойди, Изуру.

Кира послушно встает, совсем не понимая, в чем проблема и почему его капитан сам не свой из-за какого-то куска пирога.

– Изуру и так скоро будет просвечиваться, – ворчит Ичимару и подносит палочки ко рту своего лейтенанта. – Открой ро-от.

Брови Киры мгновенно взлетают вверх:

– В самом деле, не стоит, Тайчо, это всего лишь пир…  
>– Всего кусочек, – с еле уловимой лаской в голосе просит Ичимару, все еще держа палочки на уровне рта Киры.<p>

Секунды колебаний сменяются мыслью ''А почему бы и нет?'' и он наклоняется ближе, чтобы сомкнуть губы вокруг несчастного куска пирога.

Сладко, слишком сладко, как он предполагал, но если это обрадует его капитана, Изуру прожует и проглотит все с улыбкой, обязательно поблагодарив своего капитана за щедрость.

Именно этот нечаянный, но подстроенный судьбой случай отнимет у Киры целые годы на размышления, прежде чем он поймет, что все началось именно тогда.

Ичимару скрупулезен в выборе одежды, которую носит вне службы, но эта скрупулезность явно удваивается, если не утраивается, когда дело касается особых случаев: таких, как Новый год.

– Что скажешь, Изуру? – тянет вопросительно Ичимару, рассматривая себя в зеркале, будучи в очередном новом кимоно, что ему принес продавец за Кира-уже-не-помнит-который-час.

Он, даже не задумываясь, понимает, что этот цвет подошел бы скорее ему, но для своего капитана старается придать выражению лица задумчивый вид и говорит так, будто его слова действительно способны что-то изменить:

– Голубое смотрелось на вас более эффектно.  
>– В самом деле, в самом деле, – несмотря на согласие, в голосе Ичимару явное недовольство. – И как я с самого начала не заметил. Этот цвет ведь отлично подойдет Изуру.<p>

Кира недоуменно моргает. Кимоно, о котором идет речь, цвета лаванды. Он вообще не может понять, что заставило Ичимару выбрать именно этот – мужчины же обычно носят более темные и строгие цвета.

– Давай же, примерь, – говорит Ичимару, уже наполовину сняв кимоно.

Даже, несмотря на наличие у Киры очень сносной парадно-выходной одежды, он выполняет просьбу-приказ своего капитана, ведь нет смысла тратить еще больше времени на спор из-за подобных мелочей.

– Нет-нет-нет, – тянет Ичимару. – Чтобы в полной мере насладиться достоинством… этого кимоно, тебе нужно снять форму.

Кира чувствует ползущий по щекам румянец, но они же в отдельной примерочной – так что стесняться некого. А капитан не в первый раз увидит его полуобнаженное тело. Поэтому Кира беспрекословно выскальзывает из лейтенантской формы и Ичимару помогает ему надеть лавандовое кимоно, - и, ох, он чувствует дрожь от скольжения дорогого шелка по телу.

– А-ах, – восклицает Ичимару после того, как помогает с поясом. – Словно для тебя сшито.  
>– Тайчо? – в вопросе Киры чувствуется непонимание происходящего и даже нервозность.<p>

Ичимару разворачивает своего лейтенанта в сторону зеркала и прижимается почти вплотную к его спине.

– Смотри, как славно оно сочетается с твоими волосами, – обыкновенно тянет Ичимару, а Кире так и хочется сказать, что ничего в этом славного нет. Но недовольство, готовое уже было сорваться с языка, так и остается невысказанным, когда Кира начинает дрожать от мягких прикосновений своего капитана к шее. Стараясь не выдать себя стоном удовольствия, от вовсе не нечаянной ласки, Кира произносит:

– Оно очень красивое… но у меня уже имеется парадно-выходная одежда…так что…нет нужды в покупке…

Кира чувствует приятный поток теплого воздуха щекочущего шею, когда Ичимару после разочарованного выдоха прямо в волосы своего лейтенанта произносит следующее:

– Теперь Изуру является представителем не только самого себя. Ты же не хочешь краха моей репутации, нэ?  
>– Нет, я…<br>– Ну разве не приятные ощущения? – шепчет Ичимару легкими поглаживаниями спускаясь по спине Киры.

И дрожь от едва ощутимых прикосновений капитана говорит намного красноречивее любых слов.

– Разве делать меня счастливым не доставляет тебе удовольствия? – мурлычет Ичимару в ухо своего лейтенанта, но в вопросе таится нечто неподвластное объяснению далеко не глупого Киры.

Когда же он поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Ичимару, избегая тем самым прикосновения, но оставляя шею открытой, то видит, как его капитан приоткрывает глаза – пусть не широко, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что, кроме как сдаться на волю его капитана, Кире больше ничего не остается.

– Я беру его, – говорит чуть позже Кира продавцу, наполовину высунувшись из примерочной.

Ичимару не переспал с Кирой сразу же после получения им звания лейтенанта. До этого был почти целый год дразнящих и двусмысленных намеков, а также еле ощутимых непристойных касаний, прежде чем Ичимару полностью совратил своего лейтенанта. И к этому моменту Кира был уже разгорячен до предела и опьянен от переполняемого им желания. Не стоит даже упоминать о том, что в постель к своему капитану Кира лег без каких-либо сомнений.

Как бы хорошо это не звучало, Кире приходится прилагать немало усилий, чтобы их связь не обнаружилась. Даже если и не существует закона против подобного рода отношений, они и не особо горячо приветствуются, так как дисциплина не должна нарушаться и… связь – не причина.

Именно поэтому младший офицер из 9 отряда пытается добиться расположения Киры, ошибочно полагая, что он свободен, и за это Кира его ни в коем случае не винит.

– Юмесада-сан, – обрывает его лейтенант. – Я и в самом деле польщен, также как не заинтересован.

Юмесада, словно не слыша, наклоняется ближе:

- Конечно, я всего лишь 20-ое место и не чета лейтенанту, но мы могли бы неплохо развлечься, – его акцент на этом самом ''развлечься'' вне сомнений подразумевает лишь одно, но, честно говоря, Кира не снизошел бы даже чаю попить с таким, как Юмесада и ему подобными.

– Как я и сказал, мне ваше предложение льстит, но мне уже пора, – твердым голосом заявляет Кира, проходя мимо Юмесады.

То, что Юмесада, вероятней всего, схватит его за плечо, Кира предполагал, но он и не подозревал, что все это будет происходить в сопровождении режущего уши вопля – обернувшись, Изуру видит крепкую хватку Ичимару на локте Юмесады.

– Что ж, – говорит прибывший капитан тоном, от которого глаза Киры невольно распахиваются в ужасе – в этой приветливой манере говорения столько яда, что если Юмесада хоть немного дорожит своей жизнью, ему лучше бежать. – По-моему, мой лейтенант отказывал как только мог.

И снова вопль Юмесады противным звоном отражается в ушах.

– Ичимару-тайчо, – стараясь не исковеркать имя капитана под натиском жесткой хватки, произносит рядовой офицер. Жалкая попытка склонить голову в знак уважения кажется проявлением обратного.  
>– Изуру – очень занятой мальчик. Не выношу, когда его отвлекают от выполнения приказов. Особенно, моих, – с поддельным весельем в голосе произносит Ичимару. – Но что я больше всего ненавижу, так это когда чьи-нибудь загребущие руки посягают на то, что принадлежит мне. Ты ведь понима-а-аешь, нда-а?<br>– Тайчо, пожалуйста, прекратите, – говорит тихо, но отчетливо Кира. Он ведь и впрямь сломает мужчине локоть, если не ослабит хватку.  
>– Смотри, какой Изуру славный и честный мальчик, нэ? Ты причиняешь неудобство нам обоим, но даже несмотря на это он просит тебя простить. Как думаешь, стоит мне это делать? – смотря прямо на Киру, Ичимару обращается к Юмесаде.<p>

Набирая в легкие воздуха, Кира резко произносит:

– Отпустите его, Тайчо. Он усвоил урок.  
>– Безусловно, усвоил, – отпуская офицера, соглашается Ичимару и наблюдает за его стремительным бегством.<br>– Вам не стоило вмешиваться, – в голосе Киры все же проскальзывают нотки раздражения. - Я полностью контролировал ситуацию.

Ичимару лишь улыбается и Кира чувствует, что тепла в его улыбке не прибавилось:

– У Изуру всегда все под контролем, не так ли?

Кира даже не утруждает себя ответом, потому что с тех пор, как он стал лейтенантом третьего отряда, контроль – единственная неподвластная ему вещь, особенно над собой.

– Нам нужно вернуться в отряд, – говорит Кира. – В обед у нас совещание и…

Ичимару прерывает его, резким движением прижав к стене:

– И часто случаются подобного рода вещи? – Кире не нравится этот вопрос.  
>– Конечно, нет.<p>

Ичимару наклоняется ближе, зажимая Киру между стеной и своим телом, и, касаясь губами его уха, произносит:

– Даже если Изуру строит из себя невинного скромника, я не позволю ему крутить хвостом у меня за спиной.  
>– Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, – еле слышно, но твердым голосом отвечает Кира.<br>– Может, стоит дать им понять, кому ты принадлежишь, чтобы даже не пытались, – Ичимару шепчет голосом, подобным шелку того кимоно, что он упрашивал когда-то купить своего лейтенанта.

Кира вздрагивает, почувствовав движение холодных пальцев, ослабляющих его оби.

– Тайчо, - возражает Кира, – нас могут увидеть.  
>– Как я уже сказал – если они узнают, кому ты принадлежишь, подобного больше не повторится, – произносит Ичимару перед тем, как жестко впиться в основание шеи своего лейтенанта.<p>

Кира слегка морщится от внезапной, но не менее ожидаемой боли, дрожит в крепкой хватке своего капитана и охрипшим голосом произносит:

– Это против правил…и не…  
>– Только если кто-нибудь не донесет на нас… – голос Ичимару кажется пропитан медом, но сладкое Изуру никогда не нравилось.<p>

Он не знает, кто из их подчиненных готов рискнуть своей жизнью и настучать на них, но Кира знает лишь одно – он не должен этого делать. Не должен.

Но, тем не менее, Кира не сопротивляется, когда руки Ичимару развязывают их хакама.

– Повернись, – шепчет Ичимару и Кира понимает, что это его последний шанс попытаться отговорить капитана от дальнейших действий, по крайней мере, не здесь.

И Кира поворачивается, скрещивая руки, чтобы упереться в них лбом. Ичимару не тратит время на прелюдию – ему и не нужно, ведь тело Киры уже стало послушным инструментом в руках его капитана после бесчисленных актов их так называемой любви.

''Нас увидят'', – бьется в мозгу Киры, кто-нибудь ведь обязательно пройдет мимо. Может быть даже капитан, который уж точно не побоится доложить о порочной связи главнокомандующих Третьим Отрядом. Но когда Изуру чувствует крепкую хватку своего капитана и начинает стонать от накатывающего волнами удовольствия, все мысли выветриваются из головы лейтенанта в одно мгновенье. До него доносятся приятные звуки, слетающие с губ Ичимару, когда он входит с каждым толчком все глубже и глубже. Дыхание капитана обжигает его кожу, и в то же время оно плавное, как и толчки, от которых Кира, кажется, теряет контроль не только над мыслями, но и над своим телом.

Ичимару кладет подбородок на плечо Киры, но губы вместо поцелуев одаривают шею лейтенанта укусами, которые, как считает Ичимару, очень идут его Изуру. Хватка на бедрах не исчезает, чтобы помочь Кире достигнуть пика наслаждения, но Ичимару никогда не отпускает своего подчиненного неудовлетворенным, поэтому когда он шепчет:

– Поласкай себя, Изуру, – Кире не нужно повторять дважды.

Кончая на стену и чувствуя горячее семя, разливающееся внутри, Кира думает, что этого не должно было произойти снова, он вовсе не собирался. Но, как и любая из вредных привычек, эта, кажется, въелась в него сильнее всех прочих, и Изуру не знает, как от нее избавиться.


End file.
